jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Cash
Overview Cash is the main (and only) in-game currency of Jailbreak. It is used for buying new vehicles, Vehicle Customizations and safes. You can also drop cash to donate to friends or bribe Police officers. When you first join Jailbreak, you will receive 200 in-game cash. You cannot earn "negative cash." There are several ways to get cash: *A daily paycheck (5:00 AM in-game). *Arresting criminals and guilty prisoners, and collecting their bounty (if they have one). *Successfully robbing the Donut Shop, Gas Station 1, Bank, Freight Train, Steam Train, Jewelry Store and/or the Museum. *Completing daily missions. *Purchasing cash in the cash shop with Robux. *Picking up dropped cash. *By getting duplicate color/glow/texture/spoiler/rim from safes. *Picking up an Airdrop briefcase. Paychecks vary as a Criminal as the paycheck is based on your bounty. For Police their base pay is $500 or $600 if you own the VIP Gamepass. If you complete a daily mission, you get $2,000 or $2,400 if you own the VIP Gamepass. You can also pick up dropped Cash by other players, whether it's to take a bribe as a cop, or it's a friend giving it to you, or if somebody randomly drops it. Cash can be dropped by clicking the cash GUI on the left, which will open up and in the bottom right corner you can enter the amount you want to drop. If a cop picks up money from a player, they have to wait 45 seconds before arresting any criminal or prisoner, thus being bribed. The minimum amount of money you can give to other players is $200, while the maximum amount of money you can give to other players at once is $10,000. The maximum amount of money you can give daily is $50,000. Trivia * Every time a VIP Jailbreak player makes money, they get 20% more (except when receiving donated cash from other players, or receiving money from pickpocketing police). * Rocket fuel cannot be bought by Jailbreak cash. Only Robux can be used to purchase Rocket fuel. * Criminals can make up to 3 times more cash per robbery max if they own a bigger duffel bag. * Cash can be wiped if a Jailbreak player is caught cheating/exploiting. * In late November 2017, cash was on sale for a limited time for 20% off during Black Friday Week, if you wanted to buy cash with Robux. However, player's still thought it was overpriced. * Players receive half the cash of the safe's cost if they open a safe with an item they already own. For example, if you receive an item you already have from a Vault Safe ($30,000), you will receive half of the Vault's cost ($15,000). * Cops receive an automatic 500 cash (600 VIP) for their daily paycheck, unlike criminals, which only receive 50 cash plus 5% of their bounty. Criminals can receive a maximum paycheck of 300 cash (360 if VIP) if they have at least a 5,000 cash bounty. * Before the update that brought cash dropping was published in the game, asimo3089 denied that the cash model was indeed the one used in the game. This was later proven wrong. * Cash prices have fluctuated over time, by simply getting cheaper. * Dropped cash follows rules of physics. This means it will slide down slopes and can be moved by crawling players.. Category:Gameplay